


【昊磊】天色不必再暗

by blackforest



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: “所以，磊磊，我们一起走吧。”





	【昊磊】天色不必再暗

**Author's Note:**

> warning：架空类近代AU+ABO+小妈文学  
OOC得无边无际【。不是什么正经故事【。

刘昊然赶回家的时候，灵堂已经布置好了，他父亲是在睡梦中过世，虽然突兀，却并没有受什么苦。  
父亲的继室在堂屋里等他，穿着重孝，脸色却很平静，说你回来了。  
屋外的梨花打着旋儿被风吹落，刘昊然听到自己的声音也轻轻的，说，嗯，我回来了，磊磊。  
吴磊抬头看他，露出一点点不赞同的神色。  
刘昊然装作没看见，和走进来的亲戚们打招呼，吴磊也就移开视线，盯着地上的一角，不知道在想些什么。

丧事繁琐，刘昊然留洋多年，根本不懂其中款曲，时常要向长辈请教，自然也少不了那个比他还小两岁的小妈，但吴磊总是淡淡的，多数时候都说自己也不明白，让他去问别人，刘昊然也不恼，依然客客气气，又来得频繁。

出殡那一天，万里无云，刘昊然在灵柩前摔盆，瓦砾粉碎，是个吉祥的兆头，吴磊站在遗族里，面无表情，看着草龙、鸣旗、孝灯、放生笼、魂轿、纸桥……如流水般漫过。  
刘氏是当地大户，丧宴散场时已是深夜，仆人打水为喝多了几杯的刘昊然擦手擦脸，他问，夫人呢？  
他们答，在自己房里。  
刘昊然就走过去，房门已经关了，灯也是暗的，他站在外面问，你睡了吗，磊磊？  
里面一片沉默。

那天晚上刘昊然梦里光怪陆离，醒来时只记得似乎看过一树花，洁白如雪，下面站着一个熟悉的身影。  
他走过影墙时才想起，那是自家中庭里的梨花，他得知父亲续弦回来祝贺时，正是花期，吴磊就站在树底下，比之前高了，也瘦了，看到他，露出震惊的神情。  
他父亲没有看到，依然和和气气地笑着介绍，这是我的儿子，刘昊然。  
其实还是有点尴尬的，吴磊年纪实在太小，十八岁，鲜嫩如梨梢上的花骨朵，但他坚持要报恩，他父亲也没奈何得了。

后来得知内情的刘昊然忍不住想，如果吴磊知道他是他父亲的儿子，还会不会这么坚持。  
但是一个家逢巨变的omega，能够遇到他父亲这样稳重又可靠的伴侣，其实也算运气很好了。

他们在同一个家里过了两个月，以继母和继子的身份，彼此礼让，从未起过高腔，他父亲本来有些担心，看到这样的场景，十分高兴，那些暗地里嚼舌头根的人也只能悻悻地说，再看罢。

最后还是刘昊然忍受不了，落荒而逃，一去就是三年，白驹过隙，杳然无踪。

三年后，吴磊来敲他的门，时间跟他追求的光明磊落差距不小，因为刘昊然这阵子一直在外面应酬，常常弄到很晚才回家。  
有时候刘昊然很想念父亲，和想念早逝的生母一样，他们都对他很好，在他知道的时候，不知道时候，他父亲为他留下了许多人脉、恩情、资本，让他能够自由地做大部分的事情。  
可我偏偏只要一件不可以做的事情，刘昊然想，请吴磊进屋，为他倒水，问他最近好不好。  
吴磊显而易见地做了许多心理准备，及时止住刘昊然的殷切，说，我是来告诉你一件事的。  
什么？  
我要离开这里。

刘昊然不说话了，这沉默犹如一只无形的怪兽，越是久，越是塞满所有空旷的地方。我得逃跑，吴磊想，信息素给了Omega一些本能上的警示，但是刘昊然毕竟什么也没做，只是慢慢地开口问，有什么不对吗？谁让你生气，或者说了什么闲言碎语？  
他明知故问，吴磊苦涩地想，但回答的时候还是波澜不惊，没什么，但你父亲已经……已经去世了，我还留在这里，并不合适。

……你是为了父亲才留下来的，刘昊然轻轻地说，那我呢，我不行吗？

吴磊霍然站起，你说的什么话！他严厉又紧张地斥责道，但是刘昊然脸上什么表情也没有，只是深深地、深深地凝视他，眼睛令人晕眩。  
——你说我为什么要走？我为什么要走！  
吴磊在心里大喊，愤怒而又羞愧，那种一阵冷一阵热的感觉再次攫住了他，就像刘昊然用那双黑色眼睛凝视他的无数瞬间，犹如致命的疫病。他转身要走，却被刘昊然抓住手腕，硬生生地拖了回来，吴磊拗不过他，低声斥道，放手！像什么样子！被人看到了怎么办！

他到底年轻，想到人言可畏，在暗下来的屋子里害怕得发起抖，刘昊然环住他的腰，alpha的手臂因为用力而紧绷，烫得仿佛要把人烧化，但他的声音却很温柔，磊磊，他这样叫他，磊磊，不要怕。

怎么可能不怕，吴磊眼睛发热，他知道自己应该挣扎，应该从这个黑沉沉的充满着熟悉气味的房子里跑出去。他不能够靠近刘昊然，处心积虑的处处回避不过因为即使只是瞥到他的影子，他的遥远的轮廓，即使在成百上千的人群里，他也能听到刘昊然最轻微的笑声，然后想起他的手掌，握住自己的腰，舌头舔过积着汗水的锁骨的凹陷，昼夜不停的低语，不可名状、目眩神迷。最无忧无虑的日子里，刘昊然在异国的艳阳下吻他，玫瑰如碳火般在灌木丛中燃烧，茎刺绿得发黑，扎到他露出来的手腕，他假意呼痛，刘昊然就把轻吻送到他的手指尖。  
这些记忆有的发生过，有的没有，共同点在于都充斥在吴磊的梦境里，颠三倒四地折磨他，尤其在某些特殊的日子里，他腹中火热，流出浊液，狼狈得恨不得放声大哭。  
可是那些日子已经过去了，他的伴侣没有标记他，那是个好人，你以后的日子还很长，他摸着吴磊的头发，语重心长地说，如果真的遇到了喜欢的人……那就好好过吧。

（难道能够背叛这样的人吗。）

住手……住手！吴磊勉强从桎梏里拔高身体，手掌不经意地按在了刘昊然胸前，被他飞速而有力的心跳震得绝望，刘昊然正意乱情迷地流连在他脖颈，脸上染满了薄汗和红晕，你不要逼我！刘昊然！吴磊连名带姓地厉声喝道，自己也被刘昊然眼里一瞬间的清醒而割伤，我是你父亲的人，你敢碰我！

父亲，刘昊然甚至笑了一下，如果你不是他的妻子，你以为自己现在会怎么样？他轻轻地说，或许你已经生下了我的孩子，手指在吴磊的小腹上画了一个意味深长的圆，因为我总是会把你灌得很满。  
吴磊因恐怖和迷醉战栗不止。  
刘昊然抓住吴磊的黑发，逼他低头，鼻子在他后颈上磨蹭。我没有什么不敢的，他说话的态度称得上平心静气，但把吴磊推倒在檀木椅子上的动作却有几分急躁和粗暴，他掐着吴磊的下巴撕咬他，alpha没有故意放出信息素，现在不在他的易感期内，但是Omega依然轻易被蛊惑了，因为身体永远记得快乐的感觉，他不由自主地张开腿，热流涌出，刘昊然开始舔他，每一寸皮肤都仿佛在他的唇齿下蒸发，吴磊正在融化。

他确实曾经跟刘昊然搞过太多太多，昏天黑地，不知疲倦，即使几年来都如履薄冰地保持着距离，再靠近时，仍然能够感觉到强烈的引力，比以前更加殷切，比梦境更加热烈。刘昊然的抚摸充满着控制欲，擒住他，哄弄他，贯穿他，填满他，吴磊咬住自己的手指，拼尽全力吞下纵情的尖叫，但肉体的欲望如此凶狠，和那根在他生殖腔里驰骋的阴茎一模一样，他不知道自己到底是在抗拒还是在迎合，精液已经如同盛夏不可遏止的洪水把他彻底冲垮，刘昊然射在他里面，这是一个标记，证明了他的所属和屈辱，吴磊无声恸哭。

刘昊然仍然保持着最亲密的姿势，别哭，磊磊，痛吗？他摸到交合的地方，因为乱七八糟的体液已经是一片狼藉，吴磊瑟缩地躲了一下，没有成功，却因为牵动更深处的器官而令两人双双发出喟叹般的呻吟。他又想掐死刘昊然，又想缠绵地吻他。他不知道这个人怎么还能这么平静，仿佛他们仍是爱侣，仿佛他们毫无罪孽。  
但事实并非如此，吴磊仍在哭泣，也许alpha天生就占据着这样的优势，他又是刘家的继承人，无论最后是怎样的结果，他都随时可以抽身，大洋的彼岸，异国的天空，如同碳火般豪奢热烈的玫瑰花，他触手可及。  
而吴磊只能在这个狭小的庭院里枯萎。

那他又为什么要让这一切得逞呢？吴磊难以自制地回忆起得知双亲罹难时内心刹那的黑暗与茫然，忽然之间，他就变成了大海里一叶翻倒的破船，那些曾为弄潮儿的时光，遥远得就像前世光景。  
嫁给那个人之后，他听到了太多太多的流言蜚语，他可以装作不知道，也可以理直气壮地否认，但是尊严与骄傲从此刻开始就荡然无存，因为他们说对了，他确实承受不了寂寞，因为即使他费劲心力地把锦绣抛进灰堆，下面却仍然跃动着一簇小小的余烬，贪执妄念，在刘昊然触碰到他的瞬间，摧枯拉朽地燎原而来。

爱情摧毁了一切，他只能因之堕落。

梨花瓣飘了进来， 如同暗夜里脊背露出的一点柔白的弧光，软玉温香，刘昊然想，在吴磊的肩膀上轻咬，既温柔又下流，他的手指也还留在吴磊的身体里，浊液被涂进更深的地方，潮热软腻的内壁如春水般缠住他，于是他又撞了进去，吴磊喘息一声，长长的腿自觉主动地夹住他的腰，昊然，他念这个名字犹如梦呓，昊然……  
太软了，像一块甜美的奶油蛋糕，吃下去吧，刘昊然想，从里到外，标记也不能满足他，alpha和omega的天生连接都算不上稳定，还要更多，更加牢固，更加深刻的……  
于是他轻轻发问，磊磊，我们一起走好不好？  
被泪水冲刷得明亮的眼睛里闪烁着怀疑与希望，吴磊不可置信地问，走去哪里？  
哪里都可以，刘昊然低头，吮掉了他睫毛根部湿湿的咸味。  
可是，可是……吴磊咬住嘴唇，又是渴望，又是害怕。  
我知道你在担心什么，刘昊然深深地吸了一口气，但是，我已经想好了。  
我可以不要我的姓氏，不要这些所有的东西，世界这么大，总能找到一个没有人认识我们，没有人责怪我们，能够让我们永远在一起的地方。

所以，磊磊，我们一起走吧。

【完】


End file.
